Sherlock, the Doctor, and the Angels
by CeruleanPencils
Summary: Angel statues are placed in a graveyard, standing guard over the graves. But now people are going missing, so the police hire the World's Best Detective to solve the case. But Sherlock may have a rival in solving this mystery. He calls himself, "The Doctor." Takes place after 'The Lodger' in Doctor Who, and after "The Empty Hearse" in Sherlock. Cover pic by me.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My friend and I are big fans of Doctor Who, and wanted to collab on a fanfiction together. Her account is Queen Pickle the Third. We decided to combine it with Sherlock as well. We hope you enjoy this cute little muster (what is a muster? I must have been tired. I think I mean _story._ ) we've put together! (I'll be writing all odd numbered chapters, and she'll be writing all of the even numbered ones.)

* * *

Sherlock Holmes was bored. B-o-r-e-d. Bored. It had been three days since his last case, and he was starting to go crazy, to the annoyance of his friend, John Watson. John had tried to find poor Sherlock a case, but nothing seemed to be happening in London. No murders, no missing people, no strange psychopaths trying to bomb buildings, nothing. Bright, sunny days were in the forecast for London, which meant dark days for Sherlock. He had spent the last few days playing the violin violently, reading murder mystery books, (solving them just two chapters in,) and making chemicals go, 'boom' in his kitchen; during this time, he spoke to no one.

Both John and Mrs. Hudson were very put out by his behavior. "The poor boy needs a case!" said Mrs. Hudson to John, over tea in her kitchen. "I can't stand seeing him this bored."

"I'm not sure I will survive it much longer either." said John solemnly. Poor John had to live through all of the off-key violin, and 'boom' in the kitchen. He was not enjoying it one bit. All of the sudden there was a knock on the apartment door.

"It's me. I've got a case." said Detective Greg Lestrade.

"Thank goodness!" shouted John. He left Mrs. Hudson with her (bland) tea and opened the door for Lestrade. They walked up the stairs to Sherlock and John's apartment and found Sherlock sitting in his chair. He apparently knew they were coming, which didn't surprise them.

"Ah, George."

"Greg."

"Eh. So, you have a case?"

"Erm, yes."

"Good."

Lestrade handed Sherlock a file. It was full of missing person cases. Sherlock estimated that there were about thirty of them in total. The top one read,

 **Alex Hampshire: Missing**

 **Age: 31**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Features: Thin face, about 5'10", neat brown hair, brown eyes.**

 **Last seen: Angels Rest Graveyard.**

 **Evidence: None**

There was a picture attached to the case of the poor man. The next cases were all similar in facts, good info on the missing person, but hardly any evidence to the case whatsoever. These were the types of cases Sherlock liked. It made solving them all the more spectacular.

"But why are you coming to him?" Asked John, "Why can't the police handle these cases? What's so special about them?"

"What's weird about these cases," said Lestrade slowly, "is that all of these people went missing in the last three days, and they were all last seen in the same graveyard."

"Interesting..." murmured Sherlock, passing the file to John, "I'll take it. Let's go take a look at that graveyard, shall we?" Sherlock stood up promptly and put on his signature, long, swooshy coat, and purple scarf. He ran out the door to his apartment and hailed a cab. John and Lestrade followed close behind, but had to take another car. Sherlock preferred to ride alone.

* * *

Sherlock, John, and Lestrade arrived at the graveyard minutes later. Sherlock immediately started to study the graves, in an effort to find any evidence police have missed.

John noticed the statues. They were all of angels, weeping into their hands. "A weeping angel statue." he said, sounding a bit bored. "That's nice." He turned around to see if Sherlock had found anything. Nothing. He looked at Lestrade, who was watching Sherlock jump over headstones and flower pots to try to examine them. Lestrade looked just as bored as John. John turned back to face the statue, and it was now looking at him, with its hands below its face. John was starting to become a little nervous.

"Sh-sh-Sherlock. That statue just moved." John pointed at the statue. Then turned back to Sherlock.

"Nonsense John," said Sherlock, kneeling over a pile of dirt, "statues can't-" Sherlock stopped. He used a more serious tone. "John, don't be frightened, but..."

John spun around to face the statue; it was now reaching out to touch him.

"Gah!" screamed John.

"Sherlock are you done yet? I think we should get out of here!" yelled Lestrade.

"I'm in agreement!" shouted John, "I'm not taking my eyes off this thing." John kept his eyes on the Angel as he walked backwards slowly.

Sherlock stood up from his dirt pile. "I've finished. Let's go. Come on John." he tapped John on the shoulder as he walked past to exit the graveyard.

"O-okay." John stuttered. He walked away from the statue slowly, never taking his eyes off it until they got to the cab. This time Sherlock, Lestrade, and John all had to ride together. It was an uncomfortable situation, but no one really cared. They were too busy thinking about the statues.

"Sherlock, what just happened back there? I was almost murdered by a statue." asked John anxiously.

"Not murdered," murmured Sherlock, "We don't know what it would have done to you, therefore I advise that that graveyard be closed off until further examination can be done. We also..." he paused for dramatic effect, "need to catch ourselves an angel. Let's see what they want."

"I can close the graveyard for you, " said Lestrade sternly, "but I'm not catching a stupid statue!"

"I didn't mean you!" snapped Sherlock, "I'm going to call in a specialist."

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapters will be posted soon. Please review!

-Bunny


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is written by my friend, who doesn't have an account yet. She's a really great writer, and I'm absolutely thrilled to collab with her. If you're reading this (friend) you might notice that I changed your chapter slightly just to make it fit with the next chapter, and the previous chapter. But I tried to keep it as original to your chapter as possible.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

"So where, out of all the planets and stars in the universe, all the galaxies and times of time we could be, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked, still wearing his pajamas.

"England." Amy Pond said casually, also in her pajamas.

"Haha- what? We were just there! Come on! Some place better! Maybe Mars, no I blew a crater there, hmmm... think of any place besides England. Please!" The Doctor begged. He didn't want to go to England so soon was because Amy had almost been killed by a Dalek.

"Come on. Future London." Amy pleaded.

The Doctor groaned. "But this is the last time we are going near England anytime soon." The Doctor muttered.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Amy chided, hoping off the railing. The Doctor pulled a few leavers, pushed some buttons, cranked some handles, and soon they landed.

* * *

"Welcome to London! In the year two-thousand and fourteen! And I'm still in my nightie!" The Doctor opened the doors to he TARDIS and gestured to the outside, and to his clothes.

Amy opened the door and giggled. "Yay!" She hopped out of the TARDIS. "Why is no one here?" Amy asked. They were in a graveyard, and there was no one in sight.

"Let's investigate! Shall we?" The Doctor asked. He ran off, dragging Amy with him. They strolled though the graveyard, looking at the graves. Amy wasn't watching where she was going, and bumped into The Doctor. "Ow! Doctor why-" Amy began. "Don't move." The Doctor said, staring at something in the distance.

Amy looked up to see a angel statue covering it's eyes. "Doctor, what's that?" Amy asked.

"Amy, do you remember the Weeping Angels?" The Doctor asked, keeping his eyes on the statue. Amy's eyes widened as she looked around. She saw six other angel statues, their hands were covering their faces, as if they were weeping. "Doctor, there's six more." Amy said, with a slight tremor in her voice. "Keep looking at them." The Doctor insisted, staring at his angle.

Amy spun around, trying to keep all of the angles in sight. "They're on all sides of us!" Amy shouted. The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand and started running. Once they reached the TARDIS they both stood inside the doors, panting.

"We should cheek that out. I don't want them to do something like take over a big city, Manhattan for example." The Doctor panted, readjusting his bow tie on his night shirt. "Ok, but first, we should get dressed." Amy said. If she was going to confront the Weeping Angels, she wanted to look good while doing it.

While Amy and the Doctor were getting dressed in the TARDIS, a certain man in a purple scarf arrived at the graveyard.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review, the next chapter will be posted soon. I'm busy with school though, so I can't do it right away. :)

-Bunny


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock, John, and Lestrade arrived at the specialist's house just moments after they left. Sherlock had knocked three times when the door opened.

"Sherlock Holmes! My goodness, it's Sherlock Holmes- Ellie! Put the tea on! We've got company." A short, stout man was standing before them. He was quite round, and had a very boisterous attitude. The man looked to be in his mid-forties. He ushered the trio in. "I'm Benjamin Lake. What can I do for you Mr. Holmes? Surely you don't need the help of simple ol' me, eh?"

"Actually, Mr. Lake, I do." Sherlock sat down in the man's sitting room, and accepted tea from Lake's wife, making himself at home. "Do you happen to know anything of moving statues?"

"As a matter of fact," Lake said, "I do."

* * *

"Here are all of the sightings of the mysterious moving statues. You can see that they're here, and here." Lake pointed to multiple locations on a giant map of the world. "There was a big group of 'em in New York, not too long ago, but they suddenly vanished. Some years ago they were seen in an old house not too far from here, but they haven't been seen for quite some time."

"But, where did they go?" asked John, "I mean, they couldn't have just packed up and moved."

"That's what I'm saying." said Lake, "My family's been keeping track of all strange activity, ever since my great great great grandfather met the strangest of the strange."

"And who might that be?" inquired Lestrade.

"A mysterious doctor. He shows up just when things get too weird, then vanishes. It's as if he doesn't even want any credit!"

"Interesting," said Sherlock quietly, "Thank you for your help Mr. Lake, but I'm afraid we should get going back to he graveyard." he stood up promptly and shook the man's hand vigorously, "There's more investigating to be done, right John?"

"Oh yes, there's- wait what?" John didn't want to go back to the graveyard.

"Please don't leave so soon Mr. Holmes!" pleaded Lake.

"Oh, but we must. Come along John." Sherlock was already out the door. "You too Gerald!"

"It's Greg!" shouted Lestrade.

"Who cares? Let's go see those angels." Sherlock was ready for them now. The mystery doctor was going to be there to help.

Once outside, Lestrade make it clear that he needed to get going. "Sherlock, this has been a barrel of monkeys, but I have to get back to my job. Tell me if there are any updates."

"Will do." said John. "I'll call you. He won't."

They left in separate cabs this time. Lestrade back to his office, and Sherlock and John to the graveyard.

* * *

The graveyard couldn't get any spookier. The graves were covered in vines, and the angels were now back to their normal positions, weeping. The only thing different from the last time Sherlock and John had been there was the appearance of a blue box. A red headed girl walked out, wearing a skirt that came just above the knees, and a leather jacket.

"Where has he gone this time?" she said impatiently. "Now I'm stuck here with these angels! What am I supposed to do?" The girl had a Scottish accent, and sounded Scottish in nature too.

John approached her. "Hi, I'm John. Are you investigating the angels too?"

"Oh, er, yeah." said the girl, "I'm Amy. My friend's around here somewhere, he's just explor-y today."

"Explor-y?" said John slowly.

"Oh, yeah. He's always running off. He'll be back soon."

"Maybe you should shout for him...?"

Amy wasn't very concerned. "What use is it? He's just being a twelve year old."

"He's twelve?"

"Oh no, he's nine hundred twenty-one." Amy clapped her hand over her mouth. This time, she'd said too much.

John stood by with his mouth agape, not sure whether to say it was impossible, or to run away. Sherlock came up and pushed him to the side.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes. I would like to meet your friend. He's the owner of the blue box, correct?"

Amy wasn't too surprised. "Yeah? I'll try calling." she shouted in the direction the Doctor had run away. "Doctor! There's a Sherlock Holmes here to see you."

The Doctor came running back. His face was filled with glee and excitement. "Sherlock Holmes? THE Sherlock Holmes?" he shook poor Sherlock's hand so much it might have popped off. "I'm the Doctor-"

"Just, 'The Doctor?'" Sherlock was naturally suspicious.

"Yes. Anyway, it's a real pleasure to meet you, I've read John's blog many times, and just can't believe I'm really in your presence. Is Moriarty here? I'd love a chat with him. Or maybe I wouldn't. I once had a friend who was like him. Well, more like an enemy/friend mixture, sort of. He was a psychopath too!" The Doctor couldn't stop. He was in his rambling mode, flapping his hands about like a crazed bird.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted, "Sherlock has come about the Angels."

"Ah." said The Doctor, slowing down now. "The Weeping Angels. You've heard about the disappearances?"

"That's why we're here." said John. He was almost recovered from 'two thousand twenty-nine.'

The Doctor started to explain. "These are the weeping angels. As long as someone is looking at them, they won't move. They zap you back in time, feeding on the days you could've had."

"Why haven't they tried to move yet?" said John curiously.

"He's placed cameras everywhere." Sherlock pointed at locations around the graveyard. "That's what he was doing while he's was supposedly 'exploring.'"

"Correct!" The Doctor was thrilled. "I am going to LOVE working with you, Mr. Holmes. So, where should we get started?" The Doctor rubbed his hands together, getting ready for the explosion that was the Doctor and Sherlock Holmes working together.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So my other friend, NarniaTolkienNerd, also wanted to write a few chapters. She'll be writing all chapters that are multiples of four. She's doing first person perspectives from Amy, John, and Lestrade. This is the one from Amy's perspective.

* * *

I stood staring at my Raggedy Man and his newfound psycho friend talking too fast to comprehend in the middle of a graveyard. The man named John Watson stood awkwardly beside me, looking in concentration and frustration at the Doctor and... What was his name? Sherwood? Sherhawk? Sherlock! Yes, the detective named Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, a very tall and handsome man I might add.

"Fascinating, so these 'Weeping Angels' are ancient assassins that are spread across the universe and have an advanced defense tactic, a quantum lock, that enables them to turn to stone when they are watched." Sherlock said to the Doctor in his usual thoughtful manner.

"Ah, you understood that they used a quantum lock." The Doctor said, looking excited that he had no need to tell Mr. Holmes that the Weeping Angels used a quantum lock.

"Well it was quite obvious in the way they work and a few hints you mentioned earlier suggested that. How those creatures work is brilliant." Sherlock replied.

"Sherlock, what are you two talking about?" John interjected in exasperation.

"Those statues that attacked you have a quantum lock mechanism." Sherlock answered casually.

The look on poor Watson's face was almost comical. "What?" He said in utter confusion.

"Oh John do try to keep up." Sherlock Holmes said with a sigh. "Do your assistants think so slowly?" He asked quietly to the Doctor.

"Yes but you have to be patient with them, humans can be truly genius at times." The Doctor said comfortingly to Holmes. The two kept talk speedily and I inched closer to John.

"Don't mind them." I said.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with him." Watson said, shaking his head.

"Weeping Angels. Basically, they can't move to kill you if sometime is watching them. Blink, and they can get closer to you." I said, clearing his confusion.

"See, thank you. Someone can speak plain English." John said loudly, probably hoping the two men in front of us would hear.

"Hey! I do speak English." The Doctor said in an offended tone, looking with slight hurt and annoyance at me. I smiled and shrugged, his sad eyes wouldn't get to me.

"Oh Watson of course I do speak English, it's just that your mind is not able to take the obvious information and understand what is right in front of you." Sherlock said to Watson as if he was a child.

John rolled his eyes and I just huffed and glared at the tall black haired man.

"Don't worry John, we'll get this sorted out and then you won't encounter the Angels for a while." The Doctor said briskly as he walked back into the TARDIS to check on something, probably making sure all his cameras were functioning. Then he stopped himself just outside the TARDIS doors and leaned out. "Well, that cannot be guaranteed but...oh well- more excitement for you." He said with a quirky smile and disappeared into his machine along with Mr. Holmes.

I let out a laugh and leaned against the TARDIS. John Watson looked at me quizzically.

"Classic Doctor." I said with a fond smile, looking ahead of me at the cloudy sky above me. John hummed and headed cautiously into the TARDIS after a minute.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

-Bunny


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to the TARDIS! Where you can observe Angels from a distance, eat some food, and watch horrible soap operas on the monitor!" The Doctor loved introducing people to his girlfriend, and showing her off.

"No! No no no no no no no no!" Sherlock ran in and out of the TARDIS, not believing a thing his eyes were telling him. Apparently the TARDIS's, 'bigger on the inside,' trick wasn't comprehending with Sherlock's brain.

John wasn't doing so well either. "Wait...you're an alien? A real, proper alien?" he said in disbelief.

"Of course I am! It's not like I'm a fake alien! Do those exist? I wonder if they exist...Amy! Write down a note telling me to look for, 'fake aliens!'" The Doctor was thoroughly enjoying Sherlock and John's amazement.

"I-I-I-I," said Sherlock, as if his brain was a record, stuck on repeat, "It's bigger. On the inside," he whispered, "How?" he spoke softly, like he was a little kid. Then he curled up into a ball, and laid down on the floor.

"Hm." said John smugly, "I haven't seen him do that in a while."

"In a while?" teased Amy, "So you've seen him do this before?"

"Yeah...he was pouting that day. Don't bring it up." John said quietly.

"I can hear every word you're saying!" shouted Sherlock, "I was NOT pouting, I was just showing intense amounts of sadness and anger, and being quiet about it!"

"That's called pouting!" yelled John.

Amy walked over to Sherlock, and knelt down to where he was laying. "Come on, get up," she said gently, "Want to see those Angels from a distance?"

Sherlock sat on the ground for a bit, grumbled, then got up. "Fine." he spat.

"That's better!" Amy laughed, "Let's look on the screen and-" Amy remembered. "Doctor. Turn the cameras off. Now." she ordered.

"What? But we need to observe them!" whined The Doctor.

"You're a big idiot, aren't you. You don't even remember. The image of an Angel becomes an Angel! Everyone, stop looking at the screens!" Amy barked orders like only a Scottish person could do, and the Doctor turned off the screens.

"The image of an Angel becomes an Angel?" asked John, still slightly confused, "How...?"

The Doctor responded quickly, "If you have a picture of an Angel, and stare at it too long, the Angel will take over your mind. Or if you keep an image of an Angel for too long, a real Angel will form from it."

"Ok, getting that part, but no one's looking at them now." stated John, "Doesn't that mean they'll move?"

The Doctor thought about this for a moment, then responded. "Yes, I suppose they will."

Suddenly the TARDIS shook like crazy, and the cloister bells rang. Sherlock stood up immediately. "The Angels must have the TARDIS! We need to get out!" he ran toward the doors, and flung them open. Angels were swarming the box, trying to feed off of its energy. "Never mind!" shouted Sherlock, who immediately slammed the doors.

"We're trapped!" moaned John.

"No we're not!" sang the Doctor, who started to enthusiastically flip switches and levers and push millions of buttons. "I'm an alien from the planet Gallifrey, how do you think I got here?"

"No." said Sherlock sternly, not being able to push another new break in the laws of physics into his head.

"It can't..." whispered John.

"Oh, but it can." grinned the Doctor. The TARDIS made its signature whooshing/wheezing/groaning sound, then started to shake some more. Moments later there was a, "doooooong," and the shaking stopped. The Doctor and Amy walked over to the doors and stepped out casually, as if they hadn't just been in another dimension. The Doctor had landed them all in front of 221B, and was waiting for Sherlock and John to come out of the TARDIS and let them into their flat. Sherlock and John shakily stepped out of the TARDIS. John was dazed, and a bit sick, while Sherlock was in utter amazement.

"We-we, went from there, to here, in a box...THAT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE. IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE JOHN." Sherlock grabbed John's shoulders and shook him back and forth, while John turned green in the face.

"Sherlock...Sherlock! That's enough." John pushed Sherlock away, "Let's show them inside, and then you can show off your lab-kitchen. Ok?" John opened the door to the flat and showed Amy and the Doctor inside.

"Ok..." Sherlock couldn't comprehend any words coming in. He wanted his own TARDIS. He followed them inside and bumped into a wall. Then proceeded to have to remember how to walk up stairs. "Mrs. Hudson! I am in need of assistance!"

Mrs. Hudson came scurrying out of her flat. "What's the matter dear? Have you deleted eating again?" Apparently this wasn't the first time Sherlock had forgotten an essential life skill.

Sherlock scoffed. "No. I only did that once. My mind deleted, 'walking up stairs,' to make room for the, 'bigger on the inside,' concept. I think I'm going to have to delete the American unit system again to reincorporate walking."

"You what?" Amy had been listening to his babbling, and walked back down the stairs to see what the matter was. "Just go one foot after the other. How do you forget walking?"

"You see?! Finally! Someone understands me!" John shouted from up the stairs.

"I don't forget! I delete!" Sherlock groaned, "Your tiny minds are so annoying sometimes!" Sherlock hadn't noticed that while he was venting about tiny minds, he had walked up the stairs. "Ah. I must have made room somehow. Yep- the foot, the gallon, and the inch are nothing now."

"Lovely flat you've got here," said the Doctor curiously, picking up everything to examine it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," John whispered in his ear, "Sherlock tends to get a little-"

"Don't touch my stuff!" Sherlock fumed, "I can't find it when you move it!"

"Yep." John stood there like he was used to it.

Amy still didn't listen. "Hey!" she picked up a small fob watch, "What's this? This writing on here looks like it's from the TARDIS."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

-Bunny


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm writing this chapter instead of my friend, she's been busy with homework and hasn't had too much time to write. But don't worry, she'll still be with us. :)

* * *

Sherlock snatched the watch from Amy's grasp. "It's nothing." He stuffed it into his pocket, and turned his attention to the Doctor. "What do we do now? We can't observe the Angels or we run the risk of being zapped back in time, and we can't capture one, they're only stone statues, and no use to us. Doctor, how did you defeat them the first time?"

"Well," said the Doctor, happy to show off, "the first time I trapped them so that they would be stuck looking at each other for forever, and the second time I used gravity and a crack in time to erase most of them from time itself."

"Can we do that again?" asked John hopefully.

"Well," continued the Doctor, "I don't have a basement that I could lure them into, and I don't have a crack in the fabric of time either. So...nope! We have to invent a new plan! Brilliant! I love making up new plans, don't you?"

Amy and John shook their heads while Sherlock grinned. "It's one of life's greatest pleasures! The other people just don't seem to get it."

"Sadly they don't. So, let's start inventing!" The Doctor ran around Sherlock's flat, gathering paper, pencils, and of course, tea. He and Sherlock then started to draw up plans that looked to John and Amy like random scribbles and circles on paper.

"What on Earth is that supposed to be?" Amy pointed at a circle.

"Ah, that's the part where we acquire six large mirrors from the mirror shop." Sherlock answered nonchalantly.

"Yeah." agreed Amy, still lost.

"Mirrors?" questioned John?

The Doctor made a sympathetic smile toward John, "Don't worry, you'll get it soon. Do you happen to have a fez?"

After John had gone to a hat shop to try to find a fez, Amy had tried to play Sherlock's violin badly, and more hours of waiting, Sherlock and the Doctor finished the plan. They then had Amy and John sit on the sofa, while they explained it.

"So," started the Doctor, "first of all, let me say thank you for coming to our presentation!"

Amy glared at him. "Just keep going!"

"Right, so also, I'd like to say that I'm very impressed with you Mr. Holmes. You've managed to keep up with my brilliance, and read Galifreyan."

John didn't understand, "I'm sorry, what now?"

"Galifreyan," explained the Doctor, "the language of my people. Only time lords can read it, that's why you and Amy couldn't make heads or tails of our plan. I wrote in it to try to test Sherlock, and as you can see, he passed."

"Wait," interrupted Sherlock, "they couldn't read it? It was in English! Wasn't it?"

"No, but we'll continue that later. Now, on with the plan!" The Doctor held up a poster they had made with big (English) letters reading, "How We are Going to Stop the Angels from Zapping Everyone in London back in Time!" The, "back in Time!" part didn't quite fit on the end, so it curved around the side of the poster. It showed how, using a box full of mirrors, torches, and a giant marshmallow, they were going to trap the Angels inside of a room, so that they could never move again.

After a moment of silent staring, John spoke up. "A giant...marshmallow?" He gave Sherlock a quizzical look.

"Yes John," scoffed Sherlock, "a giant marshmallow. It's necessary. Now for the supplies: we need lots of cream, a lot of compressed air, torches, and those mirrors we mentioned earlier. John, off to the shop!" Sherlock pointed to the door, "Amy go with him, John gets lonely."

"I what?" asked John, still not understanding anything, "Forget it- I'll never understand anyway. Come on Amy." John and Amy left to get the supplies, which gave Sherlock and the Doctor the perfect opportunity to have a private conversation.

"The watch of yours is not an ordinary one Sherlock, it's far from it." The Doctor remarked.

"Do you think I've not worked that out yet?"Sherlock retorted, "You're really really bad at keeping secrets, there's only one thing I don't know about you."

"Which is?"

"Doctor Who?"

The Doctor frowned. "That secret is one that I'll take to my grave; my name is now a dangerous word. But back to you..."

"So I'm a timelord? But with a human body, the time lord conciousness hidden away in a watch." Sherlock observed.

"You're a fast learner." replied the Doctor.

"But what happens if I open the watch?"

"You become a timelord, and your human self gets tucked away; a new man emerges."

Sherlock thought about this. "When I first figured it out I thought I'd want to open the watch immediately, but I'll keep it for now. I don't want to lose everything."

"Smart decision."

"But if I ever am on the brink of death, I'll open it. Then I can survive, and regenerate."

"You still won't be you."

"I'll be alive."

"And that's what really matters?"

"Of course not. I couldn't do that to John. Not again."

"So, Sherlock Holmes really has a heart." The Doctor smirked, pleased with himself.

Sherlock was silent for a large amount of time. Then he spoke. "What was the giant marshmallow for anyway?"

"To annoy both of them so much when they come back after a wild goose chase by telling them that we will be using it as our, 'snack.'" The Doctor said, "It'll be an excellent story."

Sherlock laughed briskly, "Ha. John and Amy will kill us."

"No they won't," laughed the Doctor, "They'll be too busy eating a marshmallow! Who doesn't like giant marshmallows? I guarantee that you won't be cross after eating a giant marshmallow."

"Of course not." agreed Sherlock.

* * *

Sorry that this was so short, but leaving you all on that cliffhanger was making me feel a little guilty. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter is written by me. The next chapter will be written by QueenPickletheThird. :)

* * *

Trapping a weeping angel is hard. Trapping several is even harder. The task proved to be more challenging than Sherlock and the Doctor had anticipated it would be. After arriving in the park by the graveyard at two-o-five, they set up the trap and waited for the Angels. So far, they had broken twelve mirrors, burnt out two torches, and still hadn't come close to boxing up even one Angel. The closest they had gotten to trapping an Angel was trapping John in the box.

"Sherlock!"

"Sorry John," the Doctor said sympathetically, "we'll have you out as soon as possible!"

Amy laughed while watching Sherlock and the Doctor try to un-glue the box that was trapping John. Once free, John started to lecture the two of them on making sure that what they were permanently locking in a box was actually an angel.

"-super strength gorilla glue? First of all, that wouldn't hold against an angel, second of all, it holds really well against people! What if one of you got your precious hair stuck in it? What would you do then? Hm?! I'd just chop it right off! I don't care about your-" John continued fuming at them for five whole minutes. By then the Doctor had produced a yo-yo, and was teaching Sherlock tricks.

"-idiots! I don't care if your IQs are both higher than one-eighty, they might as well-"

Once the ten minute mark had passed, Sherlock had learned the proper way to wear a fez.

"-don't know what you were thinking!" Finally, after fifteen minutes, John finished his rant, panting and sweating.

"Bravo John!" shouted the Doctor, clapping.

"Yes," agreed Sherlock, "that's a new record. I'll put it in the book."

Sherlock pulled a small notebook out from inside his coat pocket. He started to scribble in it, and Amy got curious.

"You actually keep score?" She laughed.

"John hates it," Sherlock replied, not once looking up, "so I keep score."

Amy chuckled. "I should start doing that with The Doctor. Every time he talks while flapping his hands about like a madman, I'll make a note." She watched the Doctor and John argue about what to do next.

"This is a complete waste of time! They're just statues as long as we keep looking at them, right? Let's just set up a guard system or something." insisted John.

"No." replied the Doctor. "We can't ask innocent people to risk their lives for us. We'll just have to come up with a new plan. Sherlock and I can-"

"Doctor!" Amy screamed. She pointed behind the Doctor, at something close by. An Angel was standing in the middle of the park, hands covering its eyes.

"Keep looking at it!" shouted the Doctor. "As long as someone's looking at it it can't do anything."

Everyone stared at the Angel. No one dared take their eyes off of it for even a second.

"Can I blink?" Asked John, eyes watering.

Sherlock sighed exasperatedly, "No, why would you-" he paused, thinking. "Actually John, yes, you can."

"Sherlock what are- oh. Ooh!" The Doctor jumped up and clapped his hands. "They're not Angels! They're not real Angels!"

"So we can blink?" Asked Amy.

"Yes." replied the Doctor. "Someone made Angels in an attempt to imitate real ones, so that they could bring us together.

"How in the world did you figure that out?" asked John.

"Well," started Sherlock, "the Doctor said that he got rid of the Angels the second time by sucking them into a crack in time. Well, by doing that he erased them from time..."

"-and therefore there cannot be anymore Angels." The Doctor finished.

"So, someone wanted to bring you two together?" Asked Amy.

"Yes, but we have to deal with this fake Angel before we figure out who that is." Sherlock retorted.

"And we're going to do that how...?" John asked, with a slight air of annoyance.

Sherlock and the Doctor looked at each other for a moment, nodded, and said together, "We're going to be touched by an Angel."

* * *

Amy and John decided to stay home for this one. They had also decided that Sherlock and the Doctor had gone completely bonkers, and were probably going to get sent back in time by the Angels. This didn't bother Amy and John as much as it should've, because Amy was already pretty close to where she lived, and John could do without an annoying child for a few months. (Eventually the Doctor and Sherlock would find a way to make it back to their current time if they did get zapped back. They always do.) So while Amy and John were sipping tea and chatting with Mrs. Hudson about how they were going to relish their time without their children, the Doctor and Sherlock were inside the TARDIS, waiting for the perfect moment to approach an Angel. They figured that if touching an Angel didn't zap them back in time, it would probably take them somewhere else. After they find where the Angel takes them, it would be simple. Find the missing people who had also been taken, stop the remaining Angels from taking more people, and exit fabulously without a single injury to themselves. However, this plan was easier said than done.

"When do we go out?" asked Sherlock, who was currently playing with TARDIS buttons.

"As soon as we see a Not-Angel on the monitor." replied the Doctor.

"And the image of an Angel will not become an Angel-"

"-because these are not Angels. Haha, get it? Not-Angels? Not Angels? Get it?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "So we wait."

The Doctor fiddled with his bow tie. Sherlock flipped switches and toggled toggly-things. And they waited. Minutes passed slowly, as Sherlock and the Doctor are both not very good waiters. Neither one of them stopped moving for a moment; they had to keep toggling and fiddling with whatever they could. Soon it was Sherlock who was toggling the Doctor's bow tie, and the Doctor who was fiddling with buttons. Then they both blinked at the exact same moment. A millisecond later a Not-Angel was on the monitor.

"Go!" The Doctor and Sherlock burst out of the TARDIS doors at the same time, eager to be thrust into the danger. Running out of the TARDIS they both squeezed their eyes shut, feeling around for a Not-Angel.

"I feel something. It's cold and-" the Doctor was cut off by nothing, yet he didn't speak again.

"Doctor?" Shouted Sherlock. "Are you there?" Sherlock dared not open his eyes. He was eager to be taken by the Not-Angel, and didn't want to leave the Doctor alone.

Then he felt something. It was cold and fleshy, but not quite human. Sherlock felt a whoosh, and then suddenly he wasn't in the park with the Not-Angels. He was on a spaceship.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter is probably going to be written by Queen Pickle the Third.

Please review! We LOVE tips!

-Bunny


End file.
